


sensessly beating heart

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	sensessly beating heart

It started with a simple hand on her elbow in the crowded room. She caught his dark eyes and the sheen of sweat over his neck eyes followed down the long span of open shirt and back up.

They'd lost Jensen ages ago. Rosenbaum's laugh filled the heavy air. Nina had stormed by without a word and Danneel felt herself following Jared to the bathroom.

He locked the door and lifted her easily on the counter, her eyes squeezed shut after she let out an audible whimper when she noticed his giant paw on her thigh pulling up the hem of her skirt. He laughed softly when she moaned feeling his breath ghost over her mouth. "How drunk are you?" He drawled.

She took his hand and pushed her panties aside as she bit down on his bottom. Jared let out a low gruff groan "lift up your hips" helping the damp silk off her down her legs and jammed them into his back pocket tilting her chin up.

"You gonna gawk or do something?" She panted , breasts rising and falling with her quick breath. He laughed, watching her arch and curse at the press of two fingers. "Fuck" she murmured biting her lip between her teeth before he started to pump his wrist. His eyes were hooded as she tilted her pelvis back to take him deeper, digging her nails into his wrist.

Jared bowed his head to suck the front of her bra in his mouth, her nipple encased in lace hardening as she let out a sharp cry falling against the mirror. "You good?" He chuckled

"Mmm" she offered a drunken smile, eyes closed as she wiggled her dress back down over her thighs. "Mmmhmm"


End file.
